


bluh bluh bluh

by Creatortan



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mostly Kenny POV, Weed, ive never smoked a weed in my life so I tried to keep the descriptions light, like the shortest little thing I wrote on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Kenny’s the one who introduced them all to it.A short excerpt about the boys and weed and hanging out.





	bluh bluh bluh

**Author's Note:**

> This is prob the shortest thing I’ve ecer published but Yanno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ why not

Ken was the one who introduced it to the rest of them.

First it was Stan, for a lot of reasons. For one, the guy needed a way to unwind, since he was always so tense and hopeless. Ken thought some edibles eaten with a friend over video games was a fine substitute for copious amounts of alcohol.

Plus, Cartman and Kyle were always doing their thing, or doing some thing, so Stan and Ken were left to their own devices, which was fine by Kenny. Stan was cool. After peeling away some of the top layers, Ken realized they got each other, somehow.

Once he’d gotten Stan into it, then he decided to bring along the other two. He knew Cartman had dabbled in kush before but he didn’t know from where, maybe he’d hit up someone with Butters, either way, Ken didn’t trust anyone’s judgement but his own in that regard.

Kyle on the other hand, upheld himself as straightlaced and listened to the shitty PSAs they’d show in schools—most of the time. But once Stan was on board it was easier to get Kyle into it. It was fascinating to watch, really.

“You smoke weed??”

“Yeah, Ken showed me how. It’s not that bad.”

And then Kyle would argue the pros and cons with himself, measuring out each argument out loud. Before he finally decided “Fuck it let’s do it.”

They lounged around Cartman’s couch. Or, well, Ken, Stan, and Kyle sat on the floor, ‘cause fatass decided to take up the entire couch by himself by laying on it.

Ken vividly remembered reason number one for not inviting Cartman over first—because the guy was tearing through all the snacks in the house. He was going to town on a party size bag of chips, until Kyle decided he wanted some and, inhibitions forgotten, just crawled to lay on top of Cartman and steal some.

Stan and Kenny laughed, at the scene or maybe at nothing, he couldn’t remember. He didn’t know when but eventually Stan was straddling his lap and nuzzling into his neck and Ken let it happen with only a few cursory squeezes to Stan’s hips and ass. It was a nice ass.

Ken wasn’t gonna make a habit out of inviting the other two, but he never minded sharing with Stan.


End file.
